The Final Battle
by shay802
Summary: The battle between Mal and Uma with a twist. What happens when Mal makes a mistake during the battle?
1. chapter 1

_This will be a short story but I hope you guys enjoy it! Xoxo- Cheyenne_

It was the battle between Uma and Mal. Everyone was on edge as the dragon went head to head against the water beast. Ben so badly wanted to jump into the water to end it, but the two had other plans. Everyone was screaming as the two created commotion with their magic. "Come on Mal, SHOW ME YOUR BEAST!" Mal threw a fire ball at Uma, who immediately retreated under water. Mal was very angry, she had to protect her friends but didn't want everyone to think she was the bad guy by killing Uma. Uma was just as angry as Mal was and decided to use all her power to attack. Uma didn't care if she killed Mal. It didn't bother her conscience that Mal would die but it sure would bother the others, so she tried just to injure her. Ben saw one of Uma's tentacles hit mal straight in the face and she flew back, but got back up and dusted herself off. Ben was about to jump in and try to save both of them but his parents held him back. Everyone gasped when a fireball hit Uma. Uma already past angry when Ben broke the spell but now, she was FURIOUS. She used all her will power to attack the dragon. Mal swooped out of the way just in time. Mal was about to faint from all the excitement but Uma took this as an advantage and when Mal was about to fall to the water, she raised her tentacles ready to swipe. Ben screeched, "MAL WATCH OUT!" Mal made a dumb decision and turned to Ben instead of running from Uma. Mal turn to Uma just in time to see her tentacles swipe her face. Mal fell backwards and turned back to human. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!_

Ben fell to his knees as he watched Mal fall into the water. Uma looked at all the students staring at her in awe and swam away. Ben broke free from his parents grasp and dove into the ocean, despite his parents pleas to not. Jay didn't think Ben would find her in time so Jay jumped in with Ben. Everyone watched in horror as now there were 3 kids in the water. Ben swam around under water, the water was muggy and thick so the only way he could find her is by her bright purple hair. Jay was right at Bens heels looking around for Mal. They both were slowly running out of breath and they knew Mal wouldn't last any longer. They both dove to the surface and looked at each other. They knew that even if Mal didn't survive, they could still find her body. They both plunged back in the water, going deeper to find their friend. Jays eyes widened as he saw the purple hair girl. Ben looked at Jay and helped him bring her to the surface. Everyone gasped when they saw beat up Mal in Jays arms. Evie threw down a ladder for them to get up. Everyone backed up as Carlos came forward, he knew CPR and he knew he had to save Mal at _any_ costs. Everyone watched at Carlos started to give the girl CPR. Ben held back tears as he watched his lifeless girlfriend on the ground. " _breathe, please Mal, breathe."_ Carlos silently begged. Everyone let out the breath they held in as they saw Mal eyes flutter open. Ben held back the urge to squeeze the living daylights out of Mal. Mal looked up at everyone and down at her soaked, bloody body. She looked back up and passed out. Ben bent down and picked Mal up. They all knew she needed to go to the nurse. Evie sighed, " _This night did not go as it should've."_

Ben walked Mal to the school nurse but when Mal started to groan and turn, Ben picked up the speed and started jogging. " _Mmm... B-ben?"_ Mal croaked. "Shhhh... its okay shh." Ben cooed as he continued jogging to the nurse. Everyone else went to their dorms but wanted immediate updates tomorrow morning. He finally reached the nurse and set her down on a bed. He gently stroked her hair as she tossed and turned. The doctor walked in and put her on pain killers to help her sleep through the surgery. Ben didn't want to leave her side but knew it would be better if he went and got some sleep. The doctor informed him she would sleep through the night and most of the next morning. Ben walked out of the hospital and back home where he plopped on his bed and passed out.

The next morning all of Mals friends went to the hospital to check on her but when they got there, something was wrong. Ben walked up to the nurse at the counter, "My girlfriend was admitted here last night, her names Mal." "I'm sorry but she cant be seen at the moment, there was complications with the surgery so she cant have visitors for another 3 hours." the nurse explained. Ben froze, " _complications?"_ he chocked out. "I'm sorry, I'm not the one to explain her condition with you, the doctor should be out in a couple minutes." Ben walked over and sat with his friends. They all heard the conversation and were now playing the waiting game.

30 minutes later, the doctor waltz out of Mals room and over to the group, "Are you family to a _Mal_?" they all nodded as he looked at his clipboard. "She's recovering now, the surgery had some complications causing internal bleeding so we had to do a life saving procedure to stop the bleeding. You may visit her in a couple of hours." They all looked at the doctor shocked and the only one the nodded was Jay. "Come on guys, we need to go to school." Jay or anyone else didn't want to leave but knew they had to. They all got up and walked away, knowing that all they would think about today was Mal.

After school the group practically ran to the room Mal was in. When they got there, she was asleep. They all sat around her bed not wanting to wake her up. Little did they know, she was really awake but her eyes wouldn't open easily. Ben grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. Mal mustered up all the energy she had and lightly squeezed his hand. Ben gasped at this small movement. "Mal?! Sweetie, can you open your eyes?" Ben wanted to wrap his arms around her but knew it might hurt her. Jay left the room to tell that she was awake. Ben silently stroked her hair encouraging she opens her eyes. After a little coaching, she groaned and her eyes slowly opened. Ben was so happy as the doctor walked in. "She will be discharged tomorrow afternoon if she's up for it. The stitches will be removed in a month so I suggest you rest up till the stitches are gone." the doctor said loud and clear. Mal groaned and closed her eyes again. Ben knew she was tired and decided to go home with the rest of the group. "Goodnight sweetheart." Ben said quietly as he kissed her forehead. They all walked out hoping that Mal would be back to her old self soon.

The next day none of the group went to see her, they were waiting for the afternoon for when she gets to go back to her dorm with Evie. Right after school, the group rushed over to the hospital. It was 5 pm and they couldn't wait for Mal to come home. they got there to find Mal in the lobby, chatting with the doctor. Ben ran to mal and swooped her into a long hug. Mal winced but loved being in his arms again. The doctor walked away as the group all chatted it up with Mal, though she just wanted to sleep. Ben, Evie, and Mal walked to the dorm while everyone went to their dorms after saying goodbye. When they got to the dorm, Evie helped Mal into bed while Ben sat with her. "I will be out for most of the night, M. I hope its fine that Ben will stay with you the rest of the night." Mal nodded as Evie said goodbye and walked out the door. "Thank you," Mal said with a strained voice. Mal curled up against Ben as he made small comforting circles with his thumb on her back. "Shhhh... its okay, you need to rest," Mal nodded slightly as Bed scooted over more on the bed. Ben looked down at Mal as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He smiled down at her, " _She looks so peaceful."_ Ben sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.

 **The End**... _or is it?_


	3. Part 2?

Hey everyone! Thank you so so much for reading this story! Since it was such a big hit, I decided to make a part 2! I will say this though, since I have other projects, it might be a couple days before it comes out! I will make sure it happens though, and if you guys want something specific to happen in part 2, I'm always open for ideas! Thanks again! _Xoxo- Cheyenne_


End file.
